iCome Home
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: He wasn't supposed to come back, but when he did he made her whole world flip upside down. She had a boyfriend, so why did it suddenly feel that he wasn't enough? Seddie


**I own nothing regarding iCarly or it's characters…**

**This is my first iCarly story so sorry if the characters seem out of character, I'm not used to writing them…**

**This is a future story…**

**Based on the song Postcard From Paris by The Band Perry…**

He wasn't supposed to come back. He wasn't supposed to show up in Seattle and make her remember what they had by just one look. She was taken by a great guy, but she knew that he was nothing compared to Freddie. If he was the same Freddie that she knew back in high school then she knew that she was screwed. Drake was a great guy; he was handsome, smart, sweet, and had a great job, but when she saw Freddie all the feelings came back.

Samantha Puckett was still in love with Freddie Benson. Part of her wished that'd she'd talk to him and he'd be nothing like she remembered just so she could move on. As she watched him open the door for an old lady she knew that he hadn't changed much. She remembered what they had said in the elevator that night, _'If he were a little more abnormal or if I become more normal, right?' _She still had her abrasive personality and insulted those around her, but community college had helped and she was finally able to hold down a job. Did that make her more normal?

As she thought about being normal it made her frown. She realized that she had become "normal" or at least most people around her thought she had. In reality she knew that she was faking it, which bothered her. Seeing Freddie made her remember how it was in high school when she didn't care what people thought. She'd found that guys don't like her the way she truly is and changing made her get a great boyfriend.

"Sam?" she heard a voice and knew exactly who it was. He smiled at her as he walked over to her. As he walked closer she saw just how good he looked. His hair wasn't weighed down by products and a little messy, but in a good way. He wore a pair of dark jeans and form fitting t-shirt. She was sure that he didn't even realize how hot he looked. His shirt hugged his muscles perfectly and only made her wish that she could see it off of him. "You look great," he told her as he took the seat across from her in the coffee shop.

"Thanks, so do you," she gave him a small smile. He looked at her, confused. It was probably because how she was acting. She hadn't seen him since he'd left for MIT after high school. She remembered how hard it was to say goodbye, though she may not have showed it at the time. She could tell by the look in his eyes when he looked at her as he left to get on the plane years ago that it was hard for him too.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he did all the time in high school. It was one of his quirks that she secretly loved. "What, no insults? I know that we haven't seen each other for a while, but that's never stopped you before," he let out a small laugh, making her remember the time he'd come back from college for winter break. His visits slowly stopped when he got further into college, which disappointed both her and his mother. When she found out that he'd gotten a job with a big technology company it made sense why he wouldn't visit much.

They hadn't seen each other for five years when they were twenty. She'd gotten an invitation to his graduation, but they seemed to be drifting apart so she didn't go. "I had to grow up some time," she replied, though they both knew that it wasn't sincere. "How long are you visiting?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm guessing that you're staying with your mother, you always do when you come to visit," she added, trying to make the tension between them melt away.

He chuckled knowing that it was true. "Yeah, I'm staying with my mom for the time being," he told her as he leaned back in his chair. "But that's only until I can find an apartment," he added with a smile.

"You're moving back here?" she quickly asked as she felt her heart speed up. She never thought that she'd see the day that he'd move back. "But what about that big company that you work for?" she asked, confused why he'd give that up that opportunity.

"I still work for that company," he told her, only furthering her confusion. "They are opening a office here and I volunteered to transfer," he explained. "Plus it was a good promotion, I'm running the office," he explained, smiling the entire time he told her. "What about, how have you been? Anything new going on in your life?" he asked.

"I'm doing good," she told him, unsure what she should tell him. "I've got a decent apartment and an okay job as a receptionist," she added, making him laugh. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"The idea of you dealing with people all day," he told her. "Is that why you seem so mellow? Has dealing with people caused your brain to fry?" he continued to laugh. Sam loved his smile but wouldn't show it; instead glared at him for thinking it was funny. "Sorry," he stopped laughing, but still smiled. "What else is new?" he asked.

"I've got a boyfriend," she told him and she could tell that her words kind of disappointed him. "He's a great guy. He's probably part of the reason that I've changed a little," she told him, though he didn't look very happy by her words.

"I never thought I'd see that a guy would change you. I mean I know in high school Carly made you girly for a guy but that didn't last," he told her. His words made her heart sink, realizing that she had never wanted to change for a guy, it always seemed like a stupid reason.

"Things change," she told him, though it didn't feel right. "What about you?" she asked, hoping that he'd say he had someone so she could just forget anything that she felt. If he were taken then there would be no reason for her to even think about wanting him.

"Same old me," he smiled at her. "Still a tech nerd like in high school," he told her. She looked at him and they both knew that he didn't answer the question she really wanted the answer to. "But I'm not dating anyone," he told her. "Wouldn't have left if I were, long distance is just too difficult," he added as he unconsciously gave her that he had when they said goodbye. "Anyway, I should probably go, my mother wants to spend some time with me, it's been a while. She just nodded as she watched him get up. He quickly ordered two coffees; she guessed one was for his mother. She just shook her head and thought that the last thing his mother needed was coffee.

As she watched him leave she knew that he was still the same Freddie, just older and more mature. He looked better than he did before, but he was the same guy. Sweet, handsome, and he had a great job. The only difference between him and her current boyfriend was that he was Freddie, the nerdy momma's boy from high school. There was always something about Freddie that made him completely different from all of the guys she had dated.

When her boyfriend found out that Freddie was back in town he wasn't happy. She knew that it was probably because she'd talked about Freddie when she'd met him when he was a freshman in college. All of the guys she dated seemed to be jealous of Freddie, which made her realize just how much she talked about him even after they stopped talking. "So, how was your day?" Drake asked her as they sat down for dinner. He always wondered why she never moved in with him, but when Freddie came back he had a feeling that he knew why. In her eyes it seemed that no guy could compare to Freddie, not even him.

"It was great," she smiled. "Freddie and I met up for lunch," she told him. She and Freddie had started to talk a lot ever since he'd come back. They'd hang out by themselves even when Drake was available. They'd laugh at inside jokes when he was sitting with them. Even though he was the one that kissed her goodnight, it was evident that he wasn't the one who held her heart.

"Should have guessed," he said bitterly. She didn't realize how much she'd started to talk about Freddie again and how much fun they had and how great it was to see him again. However it all came crashing down when Drake said those words. "You always do something with Freddie," he told her, sick of being second best for the past half a year that Freddie had been in her life again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked harshly. They both knew that she didn't like being told what to do. She was allowed to hang out with whomever she wanted and it was none of his business.

"You always hang out with him, sometimes without me," he pointed out. "I'm your boyfriend and he's your _ex_," he stated, obviously jealous by their relationship. "I know that it was in high school, but you're acting differently ever since he came back," he was frustrated with how she was acting as he gestured toward the pile of empty food cartons on the coffee table. "Ever since he came we haven't had sex and I'm pretty sure that when we were making out the other day that you said his name," he exploded as his pent-up frustration came out.

She stopped eating and put her food on the coffee table in front of them. They were at his apartment eating take-out on his couch as they watched TV and talked. "Sex, seriously?" she angrily said as she turned toward him. "That's what this is about?" she rhetorically asked. "I'm sorry I'm not a guy who's constantly in the mood like you. And I didn't say his name," she added, not truly sure if the statement was true or not. "Me and Freddie are good friends, you can't change that," she said, her frustration building as well. "As for acting_ 'different',_" she said using air quotes. "Have you ever thought that it was you that made me act different?" she asked, finally showing her true self. She had been pretending to be someone else; someone that didn't eat like their stomach were a black hole, someone that wasn't somewhat violent and who would insult someone for no reason, and most of all pretending to be someone who wasn't spontaneous. She had become boring for a guy and she was finally seeing just how much she hated it.

"Excuse me?" he snapped. He didn't understand why she was acting differently. He didn't know her in high school and whom she had always been deep down. "I make you act differently?" he asked, angry with her. "It's him that makes you act differently, not me," he stated. "You changed when he came, not when I came," he told her.

"That shows just how much you don't know me," she said as the room fell into silence. As she looked at her boyfriend she realized it was all Freddie's fault. He made her see that everything was wrong even when she had a great guy. He was horrible for coming around; it ruined her. He ruined her for any other guy. She'd never be happy with anyone else and while that had always been true, him coming back made her realize just how true it really was. "I can't do this," she broke the silence.

"What?" he was shocked. He knew that they were fighting but he didn't think that she'd break up with him. "Just because of one fight?" he asked as she stood up, ready to leave. He grabbed her arm, trying to make her stop, but she just pulled it from his grasp. "Can't we talk about this?" he asked.

"We just did," she said. "And it just made me realize how wrong we are together," she added as she made her way out of the door. He was a great guy, but he wouldn't be able to handle the real her. In reality she knew that there was only one person that would ever be able to date the real her.

Sam went to the park near Freddie's apartment before she went to his house. It didn't feel that long but when she looked at the clock on her phone she realized just how long she had been there. The park was her thinking place and she had gone there that night to make sure that she wanted to risk their friendship over her feelings, but she figured out that she wouldn't be able to handle being just friends for much longer. She knew it was late, but she didn't care. She needed to talk to him and settle things between them. He was the one that held her heart and she hoped she held his as well. She knocked on the door, not caring that it was almost midnight. It took him awhile, but he finally answered the door, looking as though he had just rolled out of bed, which he probably had. His hair was messy and he was wearing a loose fitting sweat pants and a t-shirt that was a little too big. "Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked, quickly waking up when he saw her in front of his apartment door.

"We need to talk, can I come in?" she said, though they both knew that she'd come in whether or not he said yes. He gestured for her to come in to the usually messy apartment. Every time she'd been there it was always clean, but she figured it was because he hadn't expected any company that night.

"What's so important that you came here at midnight?" he asked as he let out a yawn. "I thought you were hanging with the boyfriend tonight," he said. It made her smile because he never used Drake's name, always just saying "the boyfriend."

"We broke up," she told him and she could see that he was surprised. Underneath the surprise she could see happiness, which he was bad at hiding. "You don't have to look so happy about that," she said.

He looked down, trying to regain his composure. "Aren't you supposed to be upset? I thought you loved him," he said, trying not to sound jealous that she may love someone else.

"There's only been one guy that I've ever loved and it certainly isn't him," she told him. "I broke up with him," she said as she stepped closer to him. "And I think that you know why," she added in a low voice. They just stared at each other for a moment before she asked, "Why'd you move back here?" she asked.

"I think you know why," he answered, which was all that she needed. She quickly pulled him into a kiss that was more passionate than any of the kisses she'd had in years. No guy had ever been able to make her feel like he did. As her hands started to go up his shirt and feel the wonderfully toned body, he quickly pulled away and said, "Don't you think this is moving a little fast? You just broke up with your boyfriend."

"Shut up," she told him as she moved her hands so that they were on the back of his head. "I've waited over five years for this, I think that we moved at a snail's pace," she said as she pulled him back into a kiss. When she felt him smile into the kiss and his hands move across her body she knew that there wasn't going to be any more protests from him. "Where's your bedroom?" she asked when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Down the hall," he answered as they moved toward the bedroom, kissing the entire way. He was happy he left his bedroom door open, making it so that it didn't take very long before they got to his bed. She pushed him down on his bed, taking control as he expected. She pulled off her shirt with a smirk.

"Your turn," she said in a lusty voice as she straddled him before pulling his shirt off. She kissed him again running her fingers down his chest and wishing that she could thank whoever created the first gym. It was obvious that he worked out and she was going to use that to whatever advantage she could.

He noticed that she was distracted as she looked at his body and took advantage of it by flipping them over so that he was hovering over her. She moaned loving his act of dominance, she usually didn't like to be dominated, but when he did it she found it extremely sexy. They kissed some more before he pulled away and said, "I love you."

She had been waiting years to hear him say those words again, "I love you too." She pulled him back down for another kiss. While she loved hearing those words, she didn't want to be a sap in that moment. All she wanted to do was make love to him. She smiled as she looked at the clock, finding it fitting, and somewhat ironic, that they broke up at midnight years ago and now they had gotten back together at midnight. This time she wasn't letting him get away from her.

**The End.**

**I feel like this ended kind of awkwardly…I don't write lemons though so it had to end some way…let me know what you think…Good? Bad? Horrible? As I said this is my first time writing for iCarly so hopefully it wasn't too bad…**


End file.
